


See and Fall

by Hieiko



Series: Snark and Passion [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - BtVS S6 / AtS S3. Cordy sees the newest vamp with a soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For the livejournal community open_on_sunday challenge, "Watching".

When Cordelia Chase became a higher being, she didn't believe that there would be anything out there that could still shock her.

Then she saw _him_.

Spike. _William the Bloody_ , fighting for the restoration of his soul. But then the reason for his quest became known to her, so she refused to be impressed.

But, she was intrigued. So she watched him, as he struggled with madness, sought to free himself from evil's control, until finally he became his own man again.

And she couldn't help falling just a little bit in love with him.

Her tears flowed when he died to save the world.


End file.
